It's You I Need
by Aria Iris
Summary: A short fic about Yuuko hanging out with Mizuki, Minami and Shouko. Slightly hinted Yuuko/Hideyoshi and Mizuki/Akihisa. Title irrelevant.


I was writing this when I was listening to fanmade-extended version I Want You by Lin-G (yes, that DJ Max Technika song) I just…want to write random fic somehow…Actually I want to write something angst but I just couldn't. Sorry for OOCness.

Fun fact: At the 3.5 novel, those 4 girls actually hang out to a café where Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Mutsurini and Yuuji are having part time job, but this settings somewhere after the anime and have nothing to do with it…I guess.

**.x.x.x.**

Yuuko doesn't really like the idea of trying to hang out with the F-Class girls, though Shouko her class leader is there too. It's just- she doesn't really talk with Himeji and Shimada much, and when she does talk with them, it has to deal with Hideyoshi.

But today, she's with them. Sighed, Yuuko follows them for the walk. It was Shouko's invitation and she couldn't refuse. She isn't so sure what will they do, maybe they will only walk around like this. Nope, they dropped by a shop, and when they separated by two groups for browsing for things, Himeji tried to began a conversation with Yuuko.

"What's wrong with you, Himeji?"

And you know what is unavoidable in a girl's talk?

"….It's nothing! I just wondered if…."

Not cake talks, they belongs to slice of life shows.

"…you know, I have a feeling for someone but I think that person seems to prefer your brother sometimes….so I want to ask if- "

It is love talks.

Okay, it still relates to Hideyoshi somehow, but Yuuko does realize this is different. She does hear all of those even if Himeji's voice is small.

"Wait, what?"

"Uwa, please forget it!" Himeji blushes, then backs off for a little bit.

"…No, seriously, Himeji. This is for me too." As a sister, it's not good to leave your brother stalked by a guy, and it'll be bad for their reputation, Yuuko thinks before she continues "….So what do you want to ask?"

"…N—no, really, it's okay." Himeji smiles while still blushing.

"Himeji-san, is that person was that idiot Yoshii?" The only person came into Yuuko's mind was the number one idiot of the school, since well, he probably won't care if Hideyoshi was a guy anyway, since he's a total idiot.

"Wa! How did you- uu, well…." Himeji bows down a little, confused.

Jackpot.

"…So?"

"….I want to ask you if your brother is straight. If he's straight, I shouldn't worry of getting another rival, right?"

Yuuko silences herself for a while to think. Another rival? What does she means-wait, not that. Well, her brother does have a female childhood crush when he was little. But now, she didn't really know. Hideyoshi does sounds excited when he talks about Yoshii-

-wait, isn't this is kind of dangerous for both her reputation and Himeji's pure maiden heart?

"…I don't really know…." says Yuuko, smiling. Himeji looks a bit disappointed. Yuuko continues, feeling a bit sorry "…I'm sorry, I'll ask him later" _And beat him up if he wasn't. _

"Ah, it's okay. But to think of it…Kinoshita-san, why are you saying that it was your concern too?" asks Himeji.

Suddenly, something strikes Himeji's mind. The only logical explanation….

"Don't tell me…Ah…." Himeji gasps, leaving Yuuko surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"….I do heard rumors of it…Kinoshita-san, you're having feelings for your brother just like how I like Akihisa-kun?" says Himeji.

Poof! Yuuko blushes hardly.

"Wh-wha- Of course not!" she denies while blushing hardly.

"But you're blushing! And to think of it, you did always talks about him whenever we chats."

"It's because you're saying things like that!" Yuuko doesn't really know about it. Once when she was a little girl, she does say she'll marry her brother because he was useful for her, but that thought changes quickly over time.

Now….

…why is she thinking it isn't really bad?

Minami and Shouko walks toward them, looking at them confused.

"Yuuko, what's wrong?" asks Shouko. Before she could answer, Himeji whispers to Shimada, who ended up shocked.

"Hee? Is that really true! If that so, Kinoshita-san, we're supporting you! Even if that's forbidden love!" that ponytailed girl shakes her hand quickly.

"I…I told you…" Yuuko yells. "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"

The girls ended up being too noisy the shopkeeper told them to calm down.

**Fin.**

…**bonus.**

"Ah, sister, you're home…Whoa, your face is bright red. Do you have a fever?"

Yuuko runs to her room as quickly as possible.

"Don't talk to me, idiot!" yells Yuuko while slamming the door of her room.


End file.
